A Ryoko Story
by Kat lost in the world
Summary: This is a Ryoko/Tenchi story so Ayeka fans beware..... This fanfic is kind of a romance/humor story. I can't write any fanfics with out SOME kind of humor. Please r/r!


Title: Ryoko  
By: Kathy Kewl  
Rating: PG  
  
NOTE: This fan fic is based on the Tenchi Muyo   
OVA series/Tenchi Muyo (the first on shown on   
Cartoon Network) This is my FIRST Tenchi Muyo   
fan fic. It might not be very good. The story switches   
from first person, to third person, then back to first   
person. Hope you like it. Ryoko is telling the story   
(besides when it goes to third person) when I do   
*this* that means it should be underlined or italicized  
-------------------  
It has been one year since Tenchi let me out of   
my cave. Tenchi told Ayeka how he loved her and   
know they have a close relationship. I wish Tenchi   
loved me, not Ayeka. On earth it's uncommon to   
have a relationship with someone your related to,   
but on planet Jurai that is what they are expected   
to do. Ever since Ayeka and Tenchi have been going   
out, I never have anything to do. Tenchi has practice,   
and hanging around Ayeka. Mihoshi is at the Galaxy   
Police for a week, but then she'll be back to help   
around the house. Washu is always working on   
some big project of hers. Sasami is usually cooks   
breakfast, lunch, and dinner while Ryo-ohki is   
trying to eat carrots. But I, I have *nothing* to do.   
Usually I might read those love comics Sasmi   
suggested I read to win Tenchi's heart 'earth style'.   
It never worked.  
  
"Hi Ryoko." Sasami said cheerfully as I walked in.  
  
"Hi Sasami. What are you doing?" I replied, also cheerfully.  
  
"I'm just making Ryo-ohki some carrot stew." Sasami   
said as Ryo-ohki said "MREOOOOW!"  
  
"Oh. Sasami, do you think I would look good with my   
hair straightened?" I asked her.  
  
"Hm... you *would* look very pretty. Tenchi might   
even start to like you more." Sasami answered.  
  
"I'm going to get my hair straightned right now!" I said   
very happily.  
  
"Good luck Ryoko." Sasami said as I teleported into town.   
I went straight to the barbor shop.  
  
"Can I please get my hair straightned?" I said to the barbor.  
  
"Sure, follow me." He answered. I followed him and he   
told me to sit down. The next thing I knew, my hair fell   
down to my shoulders. I had fallen asleep while he had   
straightend it!   
  
"All finished, do you like it?" He asked me, holding   
up a mirror so I could see myself.  
  
"I love it! I look wonderful!" I said as I paid him.   
Then I walked out and teleported back to Tenchi's   
house, without anyone noticing.  
  
"Oh Ryoko, I knew you would look good with your   
hair straight!" Sasami said as I went into the room.  
  
"I do look good, don't I." I sad admiring my hair.   
Then Ayeka walked in.  
  
"Who are you?" Ayeka asked me with a puzzled look   
on her face.  
  
"Why it's my, Ryoko. How you forget me?" I replied.  
  
"Oh Ryoko, I didn't notice you with your hair straight."   
Ayeka answered.  
  
"Hey, who is this girl?" Tenchi asked as he walked in.   
Even *he* didn't recognize me with my hair straight.  
  
"Why Tenchi, it's just me, Ryoko." I answered.  
  
"Ry...Ryoko?!" Tenchi stuttered.  
  
"Yeah you better belive it. I just got my hair   
straightned." I replied.  
  
"You look very nice Ryoko." Tenchi said. I knew he   
was starting to like me more. But he couldn't like me   
a whole lot because of my age. My age. I wish I was   
younger. I don't look like I'm over 2,000 years old,  
but I guess Tenchi just can't get over the fact that  
I am.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi." I said walking outside. Thenchi  
still looked at me.   
----switch to third person----  
"Teeennnnccchiii.." Ayeka said moving her hand in front   
of his face.  
  
"Uh...what did you say Ayeka?" replied Tenchi.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Want to......go for a walk?"  
Ayeka asked.  
  
"Okay." Tenchi said *nonchalantly*. As they were walking  
out Sasami leaned over to Ayeka and whispered, "Looks  
like Tenchi likes the new Ryoko." Ayeka gave her a stern  
look as they walkied out. Sasami gave a little giggle.  
----switch back to first person with Ryoko----  
I'm so happy I got my hair straightned. Now Tenchi's mine  
fo sure! All I need to do is act like I am perfect, then he  
*might* just dump Ayeka for me!  
  
"Oh hello Ryo-ohki." I said to Ryo-ohki who was   
following me.  
  
"Mreooowww Mreoowww!" she answered.  
  
"Don't tell me you want more carrots you little furball  
you..." I said to the cute little Ryo-ohki as I picked her up.  
  
"MREOWW!!!!!" Ryo-ohki said while nodding her head  
very fast.  
  
"But you had a whole pile of carrots a few minutes ago."  
I said to Ryo-ohki. Then, Ryo-ohki jumped out of my   
hands and started pulling me by the bottom of my skirt.  
She dragged me to where all the carrots were growing.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, if you think I'm going to pick all these  
carrots for you GUESS AGAIN!" I said to Ryo-ohki.  
Then I started to walk back to Tenchi's house.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! What is a pretty girl like you taking a  
walk all by yourself?" Tenchi said from behind me.  
  
"Oh nothing. I thought you were taking a walk with   
Ayeka." I replied.  
  
"Well, I didn't really feel like taking a walk so I just  
left her soewhere." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"I'll walk you back if you want me to." suggested Tenchi.  
  
"Um..I guess you can." I answered. So we were walking   
back to Tenchi's house.  
  
"TENCHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH...THAT MONSTER!?"  
Ayeka yelled as she jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"I uh...." Tenchi said now knowing what to say.  
  
"He just wanted to walk me bak to his house."  
I said to the furious Ayeka.  
  
"C'mon Ryoko. Let's go." Tenchi said. You could  
tell he wanted to get away from Ayeka.  
  
"Don't you dare move Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"O....kay" replied Tenchi. I was starting to get bored  
in this conversation.   
  
"How *COULD* you even *THINK* of leaving me in the  
forest!? I am your *girlfriend*! You're not supposed to  
do that to your girlfriend!" Ayeka yelled at Tenchi. I   
gave a huge yawn. I could have falled asleep this   
conversation was so boring. Maybe it's because I   
didn't get to say anything.  
  
"I didn't really want to take a walk and I wanted to  
see what Ryoko was doing. So, I left you in the forest.  
You *can* manage without me, can't you?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Why do you even want to see a monster! I am *so*   
much prettier than her, aren't I Tenchi?" Ayeka replied.  
  
"Excuse me princess but I am *not* a monster!" I said.  
Finally I got to say something in this conversation.  
  
"You *are* an ugly monster! Everyone knows that."   
Ayeka said.  
  
"I am **NOT** ugly!! At least I am better looking than  
*you*!" I replied.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko is not ugly." Tenchi said calmly.  
  
"How can you say that Tenchi? She isn't more beautiful   
than me, right?" Ayeka asked with a worried look on her   
face.  
  
"Well, she is more beautiful than you." Tenchi said.   
When Tenchi said this I was *shocked*! He actually   
thought I was prettier than Ayeka.  
  
"Ryoko, let's go back." Tenchi said as he started toward   
his house. I followed him while Ayeka was standing   
there with an angry look.  
  
"Hi guys! You came just in time. Dinner's almost done."  
Sasami said as Tenchi and I walked in. A few minutes   
later, Ayeka (who was still mad) walked in. She came in  
so loud anyone a mile away could hear her come in.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, why are you so mad?" Sasami asked her   
sister.  
  
"Leave me alone Sasami." Ayeka said.  
  
"Sasami, why don't I go get everyone for dinner?" I said.  
  
"Sure Ryoko." answered Sasami. After I got Tenchi's father  
and Washu down for dinner we all sat down and ate our  
dinner. Ayeka didn't speak to anyone at all.  
  
"Well Sasami, that was a nice dinner. Thank you." Washu  
said as she left to finish her project.  
  
"Yeah thanks Sasami." I said then I went to my room. As   
soon as I got on the bed, I fell asleep.  
~~~~  
"Is it morning already?" I asked myself as I woke up. I got  
dressed and went to have breakfast. I looked at the clock  
and it was 10:00 AM!!!  
  
"How come I slept so late when I went to bed so early?" I  
said. Then I went downstairs and had breakfast. After I   
had thanked Sasami for the wonderful meal I went outside  
and sat on the steps.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, where are ya going?" I asked Tenchi as he   
started to go somewhere.  
  
"I'm just going to practice. You can come and watchi if you  
want to." he answered.  
  
"Okay!" I said happily. After I watched Tenchi practice, we  
spent 5 more hours together.  
  
[scences of Ryoko and Tenchi go by as music   
is playing in the background. This indicates that time is  
passing. Then it stops at a scene where Tenchi and Ryoko  
are watching a sunset together.]  
  
"Oh Ryoko, I love you so much." Tenchi said.  
  
"Me too." I replied.  
  
"Ryoko, will you marry me?" Tenchi asked me.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I'd love to." I said. I was happy and surprised  
that he proposed to me. Then we kiss just as the sun sets.   
When we got back everyone could tell that we were both  
very happy about something.  
  
"Spill it, what are you two so happy about?" Washu asked.  
  
"Ryoko and I are getting married." Tenchi said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Yes Washu, it's true." I said.  
  
"I told you, call me mom!" Washu said to me.  
  
"Fine mooooommmm." I said holding mom longer than   
usual.  
  
"But I wanted to marry Tenchi." Washu said. Then Sasami  
walked in Ayeka following her.  
  
"Tenchi and Ryoko are getting married." Washu said to them.  
  
"Oh congratulations you two!" Sasami said. Ayeka just ignored  
us.  
  
"Well, goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." I said as  
I started toward my room.  
  
"You're going to bed already?" Mihoshi said as she walked in.  
  
"It's not *that* early. It's only 8:30 PM." I said. Then I went to  
sleep on my bed.  
  
-=-=-ending-=-=-  
  
Tenchi and I got married and Ayeka has been mad at us since.  
She always trys to get Tenchi back from me. I wonder if she'll  
ever find a guy she'll like. Tenchi and I had 2 kids. A girl  
named Himeko, and a boy named Yosho (after his grandpa  
who passed away a moth before). Washu is teaching me how  
to take care of kids. Man....it's REALLY hard and frustrating.  
But, i'm getting the hang of it. Sometimes I woner what my  
life would be like if I *didn't* get my hair straightned.  
Sometimes, I wonder.........  
  
~~~~~~~=========~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTE: Please don't flame me about how looks don't matter.  
Cuz the story is like this.... ( had no where to put this in the  
fic....)  
Tenchi really likes Ryoko but goes with Ayeka. When Ryoko  
gets her hair straightned, Tenchi then had the courage (well,  
he like....was kinda feeling weird if he went with ryoko) to go  
with her. That's basicly how it ended up. But even if she didn't  
get her hair straight, they would have still ended up being   
toether ^^  
  
Did you enjoy it? I think the ending is corny, but at least it  
fits with the story ^^ Please review! I wanna know what you  
people think about my story! Don't forget to visit my fanfic  
site at:  
http://fanstuffs.cjb.net  



End file.
